Experiment Gone Bloody Wrong
by uzumakinaraku
Summary: [naruto chrac x oc]
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a Naruto story. Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishimoto Masashi. But I own this fucking story. Sorry about my fucking "vocabulary" , I can't seem to fucking stop sprouting vulgarities. If you're offended , then I suggest you drag your fucking pansy ass outta here. Review or no, up to you, I don't fucking force people to.

Experiment Gone Bloody Wrong

Name: Sakamoto Ayumi

Age: 13

Height: 172

Weight: 30 kg.

Hair: black

Eyes: Bloody red

Speed: S-rank

Taijutsu; ?

Genjutsu?

Ninjutsu?

Dojutsu?

Keikai genkai?

Specialise in: Poisons

Chracter: Almost emotionally detached, insane even. Unpredictable.

Name: Sakamoto Taiki

Age: 13

Height: 173

Weight:42 kg

Hair: Black

Eyes: Emerald green

Speed: fast yet slower than ayumi

Taijutsu?

Genjutsu?

Ninjutsu; ?

Dojutsu?

Keikai genkai?

Specialise in: Brutal strength

Chracter: emotional.

"Taiki, Taiki," a soft yet firm voice rang out. "Yes?" the black haired boy spun around looking at his twin sister. She had paused tending her black poisonous roses, which were everywhere, "Someone is coming." She spoke softly. "Ah. We'd better get ready ,ne? " He smiled at her,getting a blank gaze in return. But it was enough.For him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Anbu squad crept as silently as they could, looking out for persuers. Each and every one of them knew it was a dangerous mission. One of their elite ninjas are dying, and only one could save him. A girl, by the name of Sakamoto ayumi. She was a missing nin from Konoha, along with her brother, there is only one chance and the Anbu knows that they have to get her back , by hook or crook.

2 hours later:

Their leader gave a command and they kicked the door down, only to retreat several steps covering their noses, all with the same thought: What a poisonous aura. ''Is anyone there?'' Their leader called out and they heard a giggle among the forest of black roses and a huge petal moved, uncovering two twin people. ''Is there anything you want to tell us?'' The male was the first to speak. ''Tsk, such people had dared to enter... They must be either foolish or tired of living. I admire their courage '' ''Pardon for our intrusion, but we were hoping to bring you guys back to treat our elite ninja. Please cooperate or else... ...''Their leaders voice faltered.

Both siblings shared a look , but they saw the boy nod. ''Tell me,'' Rang out the girl's voice strangely lulling, '' Is the person of great importance ?'' ''Yes'' ''You are willin to do anything?'' ''Yes.'' ''very well'' After a while, the two missing nin stood in front of the worried sandaime hokage . '' Hello, Sarutobi sensei '' '' Taiki, ayumi.'' He addressed those two, ''I do not wish to trouble you like that But time is running out.'' ''Right . We'll get to work as for the price...'' Taiki frowned. '' Let us return to the village. We shall stay in our house.'' Ayumi cut in and taiki looked at her, shocked. '' But why? Were you not the one who wanted to leave in the first place?!'' he demanded. '' I understand, but I have grown tired of running. Next time he comes, we'll not be alone. '' Ayumi replied , still as emotinonless as ever. ''I see.'' Taiki and sandaime nodded. '' Sank you , and the patient?'' An anbu ninja came and showed them the way. '' I'll stand guard.''

''The patient is now stable. Move him to the hospital'' The twins stepped out of the tower. '' Nothing has changed much.'' Taiki commented and ayumi gave a silent nod. '' Well, let's go to the academy and see how well Iruka is faring. '' Ayumi gave a small nod and they walked all the way to the academy, Iruka was teaching when he saw them, his book dropped as did his mouth. '' You guys'' '' Came back? Mm... still teaching lil brats I see...'' Taiki chuckled. ''Who are they iruka sensei?'' a pink haired girl asked . //Cute// Taiki thought. '' Oh, their my ex students. Sakamoto taiki and Sakamoto ayumi.''

'' Well' I can't introduce ever y single one of them.'' Iruka smiled and handed them the class register.'' They called one by one and the students answered. But one name caught ayumi's attention, Uchiha sasuke. //uchiha hm//


End file.
